ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
TNG Season 7 DVD
| date1S = | date2 = | date2S = | rating = | reference = (region 1) (region 1 re-release) (region 2) (region 2 re-release) | year = 2370 | cover2 = TNG Season 7 DVD-Region 2.jpg | cover1S = TNG S7 DVD 2013.jpg | cover2S = TNG Season 7 DVD-Region 2 new.jpg | menu = TNG season 7 DVD menu.jpg }} Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Complete Season Seven was a DVD release containing all of the episodes which were broadcast during the series' seventh season. Episodes Special features * Mission Overview Year Seven - Cast and crew discuss the final season and their transition to the feature film . Also, LeVar Burton reminisces about working with Ben Vereen in "Interface" and Wil Wheaton and Ronald D. Moore recall "Journey's End". * A Captain's Tribute - Patrick Stewart pays tribute to each principal cast member. * Departmental Briefing Year Seven: Production - Gates McFadden discusses her directorial debut in "Genesis", Jonathan Frakes recalls directing "Attached", McFadden and Jeri Taylor delve into the roles of strong women and Patrick Stewart remembers becoming more physical in episodes like "Bloodlines". * The Making of "All Good Things..." - Cast and crew recollect the making of the final episode, including footage from the location filming. * Starfleet Moments and Memories - Cast and crew look back on seven years of creating The Next Generation. * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine DVD preview - A trailer for the DS9 DVDs which would be released in . Bonus featurettes The following featurettes were available for a limited time to Region 1 only at Best Buy and Media Play locations, but were standard included in the Region 2 edition. * Special Profiles - John de Lancie discusses his character Q and Majel Barrett-Roddenberry comments on her role as Lwaxana Troi. * Dressing the Future - Costume designer Robert Blackman discusses Star Trek costumes and Marina Sirtis provides an exclusive tour of the wardrobe department. Credits Following the special feature "Starfleet Moments & Memories Year Seven" the following credits were listed. Directed by - Donald R. Beck ' Written by' - Stephen R. Wolcott Supervising Producer - Rose Duignan Segment Producer - Stephen R. Wolcott Post Production Supervisor & Senior Editor - Robert M. Malachowski, Jr. Segment Editors - Narumi Inatsugu, Lennie Nelson, Ollie Penchansky, Kevin Connolly, Joe Guglielmo Tape Operators - Damon Brewster, Jose Sanchez, Craig Johnson Audio Mixer - Rob Pehrson Production Crew - Mark Ritchie, Ian Jones, Todd Lotto, Rene Vera With Special thanks to - Ira Steven Behr, Rick Berman, Robert Blackman, Brannon Braga, Avery Brooks, LeVar Burton, David Carson, Jay Chattaway, James Cromwell, Dan Curry, Jonathan Del Arco, John de Lancie, Michael Dorn, John Dwyer, J.P. Farrell, Terry Farrell, Jonathan Frakes, Whoopi Goldberg, Jennifer Hetrick, Dennis Hoerter, Gary Hutzel, Greg Jein, Penny Juday, Robert Justman, Peter Lauritson, Robert Legato, David Livingston, Dennis Madalone, Dennis McCarthy, Gates McFadden, James Mees, Ron B. Moore, Ron D. Moore, Larry Nemecek, Robert O'Reilly, Marc Okrand, Mike Okuda, Michael Piller, Michael Raffeld, Andrew Robinson, Gerry Sackman, Alan Sims, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner, Rich Sternbach , Patrick Stewart, Eric Stillwell, Patrick Sweeney, Guy Vardaman, Nana Visitor, Michael Westmore, Wil Wheaton, Bill Wistrom, Durinda Woods, Herman Zimmerman Executive Producer - Donald R. Beck A Beck-Ola Production de:TNG DVD-Box Staffel 7